Anniversary
by DramaticStarlet
Summary: It was their anniversary the next day. JamesLily.


**-anniversary-**

**james/lily.**

**By Katie**

**a/n: My stories are going about as well as...the Titanic's maiden voyage. So I'm taking a break to obsess over HP for a little while.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. But if I had a time machine...**

-

"Lily-flower! Do you know what tomorrow is?" James Potter smirked, sidling up to Lily Evans.

"Your funeral if you call me Lily-flower again." Lily hissed.

"Ah, Evans. Still in denial about your _true _feelings for me?" James said.

"Goodbye, Potter." she rolled her eyes, walking faster.

"Tomorrow will be the 4th anniversary of the first time I asked you out." James continued.

"Amazing."

"What? My incredible facial features? Evans, how kind of you to notice!"

"Ugh, _no_. It's amazing that after 4 years you still don't know when to bugger off." Lily smiled in an extremely fake manner before stalking off to Potions.

_'4 years of being turned down...and I'm still asking. She's got me whipped.'_, James laughed to himself before walking into Potions as well.

-

_November, 4__th__, 1973_

"_Hello, Evans." James smiled, strolling up to Lily in the Gryffindor Common Room. _

"_Merlin, what do _you _want?" the redhead rolled her eyes._

"_I can't come in just to look at the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts?" he smirked._

"_Excuse me?" Lily blushed, slamming her book shut._

"_I can't come in just to-"_

"_I heard you the first time, thanks. And that's not a valid reason."_

"_Evans, I was just wondering if you'd want to go to Hogsmeade with me." James said._

_Lilly looked completely stricken for a moment, then her eyes widened, and then she managed to compose herself; "I'm sorry, I'm not interested in arrogant toerags at this present time."_

_James sighed. He'd been expecting a response to that degree._

-

"Mr. Potter, care to answer?" Professor Slughorn boomed, waking James from his daydream.

James looked over at Remus and saw him mouth _werewolves._

"Werewolves." James said, smirking slightly at Remus.

"Precisely! Excellent, ten points for Gryffindor House. As Mr. Potter stated, werewolves are the only creatures immune to..." Slughorn cried, before beginning a rather lengthy lecture.

James stole a glance at Lily, who was diligently taking notes, setting down her quill every so often.

He couldn't help but stare at her. She was just so incredibly beautiful. Even though she hated him, he couldn't help but be completely smitten by her.

"Professor Slughorn? Is there any cure for the potion? Some sort of anti-dote?" Lilly raised her hand.

"Unfortunately, _no_. However, the Ministry is currently researching that precisely. Nevertheless, Hiccuping potion is nothing to be toyed with." Slughorn sternly said.

Beside James, Sirius Black was shaking his head.

"This is the most pointless class." Sirius mumbled.

-

"Hello Lilypad." James smiled at Lily in the Common Room after classes.

"Would you like roses or marigolds for your funeral tomorrow, Potter?" Lily said, not even looking up from her book.

"Neither, thank you. I prefer _lilies_." he replied nonchalantly.

"_Get._ _Away._ From me."

"Be still, my heart." James said dramatically.

"Please, can't I read in peace?" Lily glared.

"Evans, you've been significantly nicer lately. Normally you would have hexed me into oblivion. Why not now?"

"Potter, you've been significantly less disgusting lately. Normally you would make me want to lose my lunch. Why now now?" she blinked.

James smirked before walking off. He didn't know why she couldn't just give him a straight answer like a ordinary person.

Then again, Lily hadn't really been ordinary in the first place.

-

"Do you hear something? Like someone talking?" Sirius asked James that night.

"Sounds like it's coming from the Common Room." Remus said quietly.

"Prongsies..." Sirius said.

"No, you go, I'm tired." James mumbled.

"I need my beauty sleep."

"Padfoot, remind me why I'm friends with you." James sighed before quietly going down to the Common Room. It was quite late, and James was surprised that anyone was even up.

And yet, lying on the couch was the sleeping figure of Lily Evans.

James smiled; he expected her to be the type to talk to her in her sleep. He figured she was probably babbling about some final exam or paper she had to finish.

"How could I hate you?" Lily said in a silly, sleep-talking voice.

James was trying so hard not to laugh. He bit his tongue in an attempt to sober up.

"James..." Lily sighed dreamily in that sleepy voice.

James froze.

"I love your eyes...have I ever told you that? Especially...the color..."Lily trailed, smiling.

He thought he was going to burst with happiness.

"I love you...too..." she mumbled, her voice getting softer.

"Lily...wake up..." he tapped her shoulder.

"Hm?" Lily's eyes fluttered open.

"You-"

"May I kiss you?" she asked sleepily.

"Lily, I-"

"James, shut up." she sighed before leaning upward to kiss him.

He gaped slightly, not knowing if this was all one very elaborate scheme.

"Wow...I mean...how...-Potter!" Lily cried, her eyes widening.

"I-"

"I'm sorry, I...this is all a terrible mistake. Please...I...goodnight." she whispered, running off to the girls' dormitories.

Leaving a completely baffled James Potter.

-

"You, my friend, need a tall glass of firewhiskey." Sirius said as he sat down to lunch in the Great Hall.

"Because getting completely wasted is always the best way to sort out your feelings." James half-smirked.

"You've been talking to Moony too much. Anyway, so Lily Evans kissed you. Wow, she _does _have a heart...beneath all of that other pro-feminist, anti-male chauvinism crap."

"She was still half-asleep. It doesn't count as a kiss." James replied, pushing his meal around with his fork.

"Still counts, Prongs."

"I guess it doesn't matter. Why should I try to psychoanalyze everything?"

"Right, psychoanalyze..." Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of potatoes.

James looked down to the end of the table to see Lily staring right back at him. He saw her bite her lip when their eyes met before she looked away.

James sighed and took a bite of...well, he wasn't quite sure.

He'd ask her out one more time. And then if she said no...maybe it was time to give up.

-

"Hi, Lily." James said, sitting down next to Lily in the Common Room.

"James-"

"Lily, why don't we just, uh, forget about last night. You were asleep, and not thinking clearly." he said, a little clearly.

"James-"

"I'm just going to ask you one more time if you want to-"

"_James Potter_! Hold your tongue!" Lily cried, exasperated.

"...Did you want to say something?" he asked dumbly.

"YES! Merlin, I've tried everything – _everything_. I CAN'T hate you, James. I can't hate you, no matter how hard I try. I like you too much to hate you. I CAN'T forget about last night. And the weird thing is...I don't want to." Lily sighed, shaking her head.

He smiled at her, a big happy smile that any of his (many) fangirls would have killed to see.

"Evans. Do you realize I've waited four years to hear you say those words?" he said.

"Take those words, James. They were yours in the first place." Lily blushed.

James' smile grew even wider as he kissed her. The kiss warmed his whole body, and gave him goosebumps. It left him wanting more, _needing _more.

"_Happy anniversary_." Lily giggled when they broke apart.

_'Happy anniversary is an understatement.'_, he thought before leaning in to kiss her again.

No time for talk.

He'd been waiting four years for those lips; he needed to make up for lost time.

-

**Okay, so definitely not my best, but I just needed a break from my usual Hannah Montana and High School Musical. **

**LOL, I really hate how this turned out, but it already took me three hours to type (Youtube is so distracting!), and I'm not editing or changing anything.**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't review with "so cute" or "i loved it". If you do, tell me what was "so cute" or what you loved about it. Deal?**


End file.
